One-shot Mania
by XxCastleVaniaxX
Summary: As we venture throughout these one-shots, filled with horror and joy, remember, to always enjoy yourself to the fullest. No matter the story, everything will work out eventually. HopexLightning, Multiple Genres.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot Mania**

**Summary: As we venture throughout these one-shots, filled with horror and joy, remember, to always enjoy yourself to the fullest. No matter the story, everything will work out eventually. HopexLightning**

All it took was one slip up, and Hope's life changed to the most bizzarest and beautifulest life he could ever imagine.

**Chapter I: Slip Up**

"Argh! Why does it happen to me of all days?! Why couldn't it happen to somebody else?! Why couldn't it happen to someone else like…ugh…I don't know!" Hope sighed exasperatedly, plopping down on the right side of his silky, red velvet sheets, throwing his stack of papers on the opposite side of the room.

He was as crimson as a cherry! He looks so adorable, doesn't he? Heh, well…he isn't exactly happy right now…he's more like…EXTREMELY FURIOUS! Watch out everybody, cause' he is not in the mood to be bothered or teased with right now! He can burst your bubble with just a glare!

If you want to know why he's furious, and as crimson as a cherry? Well, you gotta wait and just find out, time to join the funhouse!

He needed to get his mind off of this…touchy topic right now. Apparently, Hope was kicked out of his job for the day, (possibly a week!) for overworking himself at the academy. And since he stayed stuck in his seat like glue, his boss, , had to call up her grubby guards to kick him out of the academy…for now.

He'll get his vengeance eventually!

Rubbing his temples, to get his mind off of work, he decided to head over to his most favorite icecream shop he loved to head over to on Friday afternoons! So, he decided to head over to Yuj's Icecream Parlor.

It wasn't really a parlor, it was just a name slapped onto the stone billboard to dazzle up the place a bit, which nobody cared about the title, just the icecream…but Yuj seemed to care.

Trudging towards his front door, hesitantly taking his navy-colored jacket off the rack, slamming the door shut…he gradually headed over to the icecream shop…

After deciding whether or not he wanted to go, for about a good ten minutes!

**XxCastleVaniaXx**

Pushing open his door…first thing that came into view…was about a trillion customers begging for his luscious icecream!

Hope groaned, this line was utterly ridiculous! I mean, seriously, such a long wait just for a scoop of icecream on top of a cone? Oh wait, did he mention that this icecream was extremely declicious?

Once he got his tasty, rocky road icecream as his treat, he began to happily walk out the door of the icecream shop. And as soon as he got outside…the last thing he saw was a blur of…pink hair come into view?

Hearing a groan from the opposite person, he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a…beau-ANGRY woman glaring an icy glare at him, with her azure eyes practically shooting lightning at him (pun not intended)!

"Watch where you're going next time, you could kill somebody. But with you're attention span, I expect somebody to be killed by you in no time." She sternly told him, storming off.

Hope stared dumbfounded, then realized his mistake and, as fast as lightning, (pun INTENDED) got off of the uncomfortable ground and sprinted after her, "Wait! I'll…make it up to you! Maybe…I can make it up to you with some coffee?!"

**That, was where Hope's journey began.**

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter, updates should be rather…fast? Considering my life is pretty boring! Hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One-shot Mania**

**Summary: As we venture throughout these one-shots, filled with horror and joy, remember, to always enjoy yourself to the fullest. No matter the story, everything will work out eventually. HopexLightning**

**Hope was there at first, but was gone the next, leaving a devastatedLightning alone in the mist.**

**Chapter II: Lost in the Deep Sea, All Alone**

It feels like yesterday, when Lightning plopped down on the couch with Hope to watch a movie together.

Not one of those cheesy movies like the vampires ones, where the girl doesn't know what to choose; the buff werewolf, or the sexy vampire.

No, even if Lightning did NOT enjoy those 'lovey-dovey' romance movies, she actually enjoyed this movie, besides all the romance.

Hope decided it was a perfect pick to describe Lightning's and Hope's healthy relationship, 'Lost in the Deep Sea, All Alone', which Lightning thought, was utterly ridiculous.

Until she watched it.

It feels just like yesterday…

**XxCastleVaniaXx**

_Hope and Lightning sat down on the comfy, comfortable couch, snuggling up together happily. _

_This couple might've seemed happy right now, but it wasn't, with the exception of –ahem- one person._

_Lightning._

_She was NOT a happy camper, she wanted to watch the new action movie: 'Taken 2', but Hope thought otherwise. He thought, supposedly, that it would be good to watch a romance movie together, even though Lightning didn't really like it, Hope thought it told the story about us._

_Which Lightning thought was ridiculous._

_She asked, straightforwardly, how such a movie could tell a story about Hope's and Lightning's relationship, which she did not receive an answer. The only answer she got was: "You just gotta wait and see!" With an amused smile plastered on his face._

_Eyes narrowing suspiciously, with anger lingering within those electric azure eyes, (considering she couldn't get her poor, poor, 'Taken 2' movie) she stepped into the car, and plopped down onto the passenger seat, buckled her seatbelt, and enjoyed the ride home…as much as she was able to._

**XxCastleVaniaxX**

Oh, how Lightning remembered that day…but now she feels like she's the one who's, who's…

**XxCastleVaniaxX**

_Hope put the DVD into the DVD Player, and started the movie with a click of a button on the remote._

_Lightning was anxious and frustrated that she had to watch a romance movie, considering she's not really into those cheesy movies, considering the woman is always what they call, 'A damsel in distress!'_

_But, as soon as she began to watch it, and throughout the movie, the more and more interesting the movie was. It reminded her of how…thing's were when Hope and Lightning first met._

_It all started with a slip up in Lightning's and Hope's life, which made them meet each other._

_Which is exactly what happened in 'Lost in the Deep Sea, All Alone.' How ironic, isn't it? And how Hope broke through Lightning's strong façade, eventually bringing out her beautifuler and softer side._

_Which is what exactly, happened in the movie._

_But what Lightning expected to happen at the end was a happy ending, where they both get married and have children…_

_But that didn't happen._

_It ended up where the man has died, because of a storm while he was heading overseas to meet up with her again, after visiting his parents. Lightning from the storm hit the ship so strong, the ship sunk._

_The woman was…devastated._

_She ended up being, 'Lost in the Deep Sea, All Alone.' _

**XxCastleVaniaxX**

Who's…'Lost in the Deep Sea, All Alone.'

She expected to live a happy life with Hope, for as long as eternity, but he ended up being…

Murdered.

She was…devastated.

It seemed all of a sudden, like a wind flowing by, and disappearing like it never even happened. He was there at first, but was gone the next, being whisked up to heaven leaving a depressed heart behind.

She had no idea who murdered him.

After her ship at work, when she arrived inside of the house, she immediately heard the telephone ringing in the kitchen.

Rushing towards the telephone, knowing whether or not it was important or not, the first thing she heard was her sister, Serah, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Serah?! Serah, tell me, is anything wrong?! What happened!" Lightning asked that day desperately, and the answer she got was, "Hope…he's…he's…dead."

Azure eyes going wide, her hand unclenching the phone making it fall onto the hard, concrete ground of the kitchen.

Lightning didn't know what to do.

She really was lost, lost forever in a void of despair. A life without Hope, Lightning couldn't imagine the possibilities of what she would do.

But the question was; what SHOULD she do?

Get past the pain, suck it up like she always does and live on like his death never even happened? No, that's not what would happen.

Not now, not ever.

Lightning would get past his death one day, and live on like she should, but she'll never, ever forget Hope for eternity, no matter what.

**Hope would always be in Lightning's heart, for eternity.**

**A/N: Let's just say: I hope you enjoyed, and sorry if it was kind of suckish. I tried doing something a bit angsty, and I feel that I failed horribly. Well, again, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
